


Stone Cages and Bloody Hands

by NidHeddarra



Series: Reader in Asgard [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Almost death, Angst, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, It isn't too graphic but it is there, Lots of Crying, Tears, Torture, Violence, there is a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidHeddarra/pseuds/NidHeddarra
Summary: There's pain, and there's tears, and there's the desperate hope that you'll be found. That somehow, someway, you'll survive this. You just need to hold on and wait for Hela to find you.You know she'll find you. She will. You just need to survive and hold onto the hope that she'll get to you before it's too late.





	1. When it Rains it Pours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> So I'll give you the warnings now just in case. There is torture and violence as stated in the tags. I didn't get too graphic but it is there. This fic has been difficult to write but I finally managed it. Thank you so much for the support and the comments on my other fics. Especially on Drifting. Y'all rock and I'm amazed that my writing has been so enjoyed.
> 
> If you want, I don't mind if prompts are left for me in the comments. I'll do my best and write the ones that I can if any are made. So that's that. Without further ado enjoy my first fic with more than 2 chapters.

It's raining, storming really, and you're covered in blood with no idea of your own whereabouts. 

 

You can hear whimpers and cries of pain around you from the people who seem to be in varying degrees of injury. 

 

There isn't much light and the flashes of lightning only do so much for you but you're still able to recognize some of the hostages as the staff of the palace kitchens.

 

Dimly you're aware of a throbbing pain in your skull from where you were knocked out. Should probably get that looked at.

 

Many of the hostages are holding onto each other in either fear or the need to stay warm. The temperature is frigid and your hands already feel painful in their binds. 

 

Unlike the others you don't feel scared or intimidated by your situation or surroundings. 

 

All of the hostages including you are in a significantly large stone room with holes in the ceiling, ensuring that the rain soaks the inhabitants of the prison.

 

There is only one door and it is made out of solid metal.

 

Said door burst open, causing a few screams and plenty of jumps.

 

Three men sauntered in, two with swords and shaven heads, and the last with an axe and bright red hair. 

 

“I'm Andrin, and these two chaps are Rosh and Joris. Now as you can see,” Andrin, the red head, gestured to the Rebellion crest on his chest. “We are from the Rebellion. We have a bit of a tight schedule to keep so I'll be honest.”

 

Andrin grinned showing his teeth with a rabid kind of relish. The hostages huddled into each other at the sight. 

 

“We, meaning the Rebellion, are quite displeased with the death of our dear comrade at the ball. So which one of you is (Y/N)?”

 

Every finger and gaze came to rest on you just as you thought it would.

 

Andrin’s grin turned feral the moment his blue eyes made contact with yours. You don't flinch when Rosh and Joris grip you by the arms and force you onto your feet. You ignore the slight twinge from your nearly healed stab wound.

 

“Let's go have some fun yeah?” 

 

You don't say anything in response, keeping your significant amount of trepidation to yourself.

 

Rough hands drag you outside into the storm towards a well worn whipping post. The post is in the center of a stone courtyard and a small group of rebel soldiers stand around to watch.

 

You notice the old blood and marks of struggle against the wood of the whipping post as you are tied to it and it sends a shiver down your spine.

 

Andrin grips your jaw in a harsh, bruising hold, forcing your eyes to connect with his while your shirt is torn from your body leaving you exposed.

 

“That man you killed was my brother did you know that?” Andrin looks at your gut and grins at the sight of the fresh scar on your abdomen. “He left you quite the goodbye present though didn't he?”

 

Without warning Andrin slams a fist into the scar and you scream at the breathtaking pain. It's enough to make you want to vomit whatever is in your stomach and you dry heave against the whipping post. It's the only thing keeping you standing right now and you aren't sure if that's frustrating or darkly amusing.

 

Andrin holds up a dark green whip and all the onlookers get excited at the sight of it.

 

“This whip here has magic in it that blocks all magical healing. That means your dear Hela can't help you.” Andrin looked positively manic now. “I'm going to take and take and take until you tell me everything you can about that throne seizing bitch. And then if I feel merciful I'll kill you.”

 

You steel yourself, your face going blank, your insides going cold. There’s a large possibility that you aren’t going to survive the night. You can’t escape and you can’t fight back. That doesn’t mean you can do nothing.

 

“Your brother screamed like a little bitch when I killed him.” Andrin's face contorted with rage.

 

With the whip trailing on the ground behind him you watch Andrin till he steps behind you out of sight.

 

Your eyes focus in on your hands as you brace yourself. 

 

As you hear the whip streaking through the air you have one single thought.

 

This was going to hurt.


	2. Fire and Pain

It has been 3 days.

 

3 days of being whipped.

 

3 days of being interrogated.

 

When does she sleep?

 

What is her weakness?

 

Is Fenris immune to poison?

 

On, and on, and on it went.

 

You’re lying in a bloody heap on the floor surrounded by the other hostages. Andrin takes sadistic pleasure in your pain and uses you as an intimidation tactic against the other hostages.

 

Not that he needed to. Cowards the lot of them.

 

Pain, cold, and exhaustion have become your only sensations since the first night on the whipping post. 

 

Andrin takes you out only at night when he can be watched by the rest of his comrades. Your head is constantly filled with the laughs and jeers of your tormentors. Like Andrin promised he kept taking and taking and you wanted it all to end.

 

Unfortunately Andrins magic users, Rosh and Joris, have made sure to keep you alive and aware. Allowing no rest or respite from your pain. 

 

You’ve become a ghost inside of your own body. An abandoned animal locked in a cage.

 

The door slams open on schedule and you can't help the whimper when rough hands grip your bruised upper arms and drag your beaten body out to the whipping post.

 

It's raining again, harder than the last time and Andrin stands with the bloody whip in his hands. His grin is predatory as he watches you get chained to the post.

 

“Another night of fun for my comrades and I!” Jeers and laughter pierced through the air. “Yes that's right! And no Hela to help you (Y/N).”

 

You tighten your hands on the post, ignoring the welling pain in your chest.

 

The sound of the whip was the only warning before it cracked across your shredded back. It took everything you had to keep yourself from screaming.

 

You could hear taunting from the men around you and Andrin cackling like a mad man. 

 

The whipping continued in a steady and repetitive pace, turning into a hell cycle of pain. It was like once Andrin got started he couldn't stop.

 

So focused on breathing you don't realize the burning sensation spreading across your skin until steam starts to rise from your hands. The smell of burnt wood filled your nose as the burning got worse.

 

What was this!?!

 

Your veins had to be filled with liquid fire. The heat was spreading all over your body even your eyes. 

 

Andrin kept going, not noticing the phenomenon happening to you.

 

It  _ hurt.  _

 

The heat kept rising and rising, concentrating in your chest. Your heart pounded so hard you feared it would fly from your body.

 

So focused on the heat you couldn't even feel the whip anymore. 

 

A passenger in your own body you watched the whipping post smolder and then burst into flames.

 

Flames that didn't burn you.

 

Dimly you were aware of your own screaming and the shocked exclamations around you. The heat was now a raging inferno in your chest and you needed it  _ gone.  _ You needed it  _ out. _

 

Andrin grabbed your shoulder.

 

The world went white. 

 

Everything around you disintegrated in an explosion of fire. Andrin's body turned to ash on contact with your skin.

 

With nothing to hold you up anymore you collapsed like a puppet with cut strings.

 

There's an eerie silence around you.

 

Before you lose consciousness you wonder if you're the last living person left in the courtyard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!!!
> 
> Yeah, that was a thing. Lemme know what you think in the comments below.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or anything Marvel related.


	3. Let Me Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has taken me so long to write because of this chapter right here. After many tries I think I've finally gotten it right.
> 
> Enjoy.

_ Hela’s room is just how you remember it. Light and soft even though the Goddess claimed she was anything but. Seeing the sun come through the windows for the first time in a long while makes you feel lighter than you have since you were captured. _

 

_ But you were captured, and while right now you feel no physical pain, you can’t help the tears that fall at the sight you’ve been trying to avoid. _

 

_ Your body is in Hela’s arms as she holds you carefully to her chest. You can see that she’s cleaned you up by the lack of grime covering your pale skin. She also put you in one of her silk cloaks, wrapping your frail body in it like a blanket. _

 

_ Fenris is at the foot of the bed with his head beside your limp hand. It breaks your heart to see them both look so small in the wake of everything that’s happened. _

 

_ “It’s hard to see someone you love in pain isn’t it?” Lady Frigga appears at your side as if she had been there the whole time. _

 

_ Normally you would be surprised, but after everything that’s happened you decide to go along with what was currently happening. _

 

_ “Yes it is. Especially when I’m here and she’s there.” You look back at the woman you’ve come to love and watch as she rubs circles into your cheek with her thumb. Unconsciously you raise a hand to your face as if you could feel Hela’s skin on yours. _

 

_ “You know I’m here in Hela’s stead to take you to the other side (Y/N).” The words though spoken gently, lit a fire inside of you and you find yourself whipping around on Lady Frigga with barely restrained anger and hurt. _

 

_ “This isn’t fair! Why now? Why now when I finally have a reason to stay!?!” Lady Frigga stands so calm and still with an almost pitying look in her eyes. _

 

_ “You know it isn’t our choice to decide when it is time child.” _

 

_ “I’m not a child!” Desperately you make your way to Hela’s side and look down at your broken and pale body. You look so small in Hela’s arms, and yet Hela seems even smaller in comparison. _

 

“I told myself I wasn’t going to get attached when Fenris brought you to me.”  _ Tears begin to fall down Hela’s cheeks and land on your head. Fenris gave a near silent whine at the sight of Hela’s pain. _

 

_ You put your hand on Hela’s shoulder even though she can’t feel you.  _

 

“But then I saw how you were with him. All soft and kind even though I know you have been shown nothing but cruelty from the wretched people here. At first I listened to your conversations with Fenris because I wanted to make sure he was taken care of. Well, that’s what I told myself.”  _ Hela sobbed once, tightening her hold on your body and pressing her lips to your brow. _

 

_ More than anything you wanted to wake up. Tears streamed down your own face as you listened to Hela’s grief. Lady Frigga simply stood silent and waiting. _

 

“And then that day in the field happened. I realized something quite extraordinary that day. I realized that you were the first person to ever truly be genuine with me. And when I brought you back to the palace I promised myself that I would protect you and keep you safe. But I failed that, and I’m so sorry!”

 

_ “But you didn’t Hela.” You wiped your eyes only for more tears to follow as you watched helplessly while Hela sobbed into your hair bitterly. “Hela you saved me.” _

 

“I’m so sorry (Y/N)! I wasn’t there in time I didn’t see! I’ve been so blind and now I’m afraid I’ve lost you! Please,”  _ Why couldn’t you just-  _ “Please wake up (Y/N)! Come back to me!”

 

_ “She’s tried everything in her power to help you.” Lady Frigga placed a warm hand on your shoulder. You tear your eyes away from the woman you love to pay attention to what Lady Frigga was telling you. _

 

_ “The whip that was used on you was made with a curse woven into it. Only the All-Father can negate its effects.”  _

 

_ You feel your hope die in your chest. There was no way for you to wake up then. _

 

_ “So many times.” You look at Hela and see in the corner of your eye Lady Frigga doing the same. “I’ve wanted to die so many times. I never had a family, never had friends. The only reason I kept waking up was because I was too scared to end my life myself.” _

 

_ “But then you met Fenris. And through Fenris you met Hela.” _

 

_ Choked by your emotions you could only nod in agreement.  _

 

_ You met Hela. _

 

_ Hela who was so kind to you even though she was so cold to others. Hela who healed you, who listened to your nightmares after the assassination attempt. Hela who laughed at how soaked you got every time you gave Fenris a bath.  _

 

_ Hela the Goddess of Death who had decided that you were worth her time and attention when nobody else cared. She may not show it the way others did. But it didn’t matter, you still knew she was it for you. She was the one. _

 

_ “I love her.” _

 

“I love you.”

 

_ You let the words fall over you and soaked them in. She loved you too. Hela loves you. It’s a desperate frantic hand that grips Lady Frigga’s arm. “Please. I’m begging you with all that I have Lady Frigga. Send me back to my body. There has to be something you can do, let me wake up. Please!” _

 

_ She looks into your eyes as if searching for something. You wait with bated breath and let her see. You’ve got nothing to hide in this moment. _

 

_ “There will be pain.” _

 

_ Wild hope flares to life in your chest.  _

 

_ “I don’t care.” _

 

_ Lady Frigga takes your hands in hers and holds them palms up. _

 

_ “You’ll have to learn to use the abilities that were hidden away in you.” _

 

_ Frantically you nodded. _

 

_ “I’ll do everything I have to, I promise.” _

 

_ Lady Frigga turns as if she is listening to someone you can’t see before smiling and turning back towards you. _

 

_ “The All-Father has decided. It is time to wake up (Y/N), Goddess of Fire, Healing, and Life.” _

 

_ With an almighty wrench you feel yourself fall. _

 

You can smell incense and rain in your first painful, gasping, breath. It takes monumental effort to open your eyes but you’re determined to look at Hela’s face. You need to see her.

 

Her eyes though rimmed with red from tears were still their beautiful ethereal green.

 

“I...Love you.” It’s hard to get your dry mouth to form the words you want them to but you managed and you’re proud of that.

 

You can hear Fenris yipping behind you but don’t have the energy to do anything other than breathe in Hela’s strong arms.

 

Instead of saying anything Hela cradles your neck with her hand before bringing you into the most breathtaking kiss. Her lips are cool and soft against yours and while you have no idea what you’re doing you still reciprocate as best as you can.

 

It’s a kiss full of salt from tears of relief and for a wonderful, beautiful, awe inspiring moment there is nothing but Hela in your focus. Her hands, her lips, her hair falling around you like a protective curtain.

 

When the need to breathe becomes too much she pulls back and smiles down at you. You can’t keep the stupid grin off of your face even if you wanted to. You just had your first kiss.

 

“Oh my love, I thought I lost you.”

 

You wiggle your head in the negative, too tired to do much more than that.

 

“M’stayin right here.”

 

You’re fading, fatigue and pain catching up to you quickly. Still you struggle to keep your eyes on Hela, not ready to let this moment go in spite of the pain you’re in. 

 

Hela noticed immediately and pressed a kiss to your brow.

 

“It’s alright little flower. I’m here now and you’re safe. Rest easy my love.”

 

My love. Two words that make you feel warm inside from the top of your head to the tips of your fingers and toes.

 

Without your permission your eyes closed. Still, you knew that this time you would wake up. You wouldn’t have been sent back otherwise.

 

“Rest (Y/N). We have time, I’m here, I have you.” 

 

You feel yourself getting settled down onto the bed with Fenris on one side and Hela on the other. She holds you close and cards her fingers through your hair.

 

You have a long road of recovery ahead of you but you’re ready for it. You’ve got Hela and Fenris with you. And you have time. 

 

That’s what matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or anything Marvel related.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know how you liked it in the comments below. They really do help inspire me to keep writing more Hela/Reader fics.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, I don't own Hela, I'm just writing because it makes me happy and I gain no money from this whatsoever.


End file.
